russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA Network Rules Urban Luzon and Mega Manila TV Ratings in 2019
Posted on January 7, 2020 by GMA-7 Beefed up by its ratings dominance across day parts, media giant GMA Network successfully remained to be the viewers’ station of choice in Urban Luzon and Mega Manila throughout the year 2019. GMA Ratings January to December Nielsen TV Audience Measurement data (with December 22 to 31 based on overnights) showed that GMA recorded 35.5 percent total day people audience share, outscoring ABS-CBN’s 30.4 percent and IBC’s 25.3 percent in Urban Luzon. The said viewer-rich area accounts for 72 percent of all urban viewers in the country. Building the momentum in the morning slot with 28.1 percent, GMA won against rival network’s 25.8 percent and ABS-CBN’s 22.5 percent. This continued in the afternoon slot with GMA’s 36.7 percent versus ABS-CBN’s 30.9 percent and IBC’s 26.1 percent. GMA further toppled its competitor in the evening block with 37.7 percent while ABS-CBN got 31.9 percent and IBC only got 27.1 percent. Likewise in Mega Manila, which accounts for 60 percent of all urban viewers in the country, the Kapuso Network posted 36.6 percent total day people audience share compared to ABS-CBN’s 28 percent and IBC’s 23 percent based on official data from January to December 21. Furthermore, in December 2019 alone, GMA posted 33.7 percent total day people audience share in Urban Luzon as against ABS-CBN’s 28 percent and IBC’s 23.4 percent while GMA led by a bigger margin with 34.2 percent versus competition’s 26.4 percent and 18.6 percent in Mega Manila (with official data from December 1 to 21). The award-winning magazine program Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (KMJS) cemented its position as the most-watched show nationwide in 2019. Similarly, KMJS reigned supreme in Urban Luzon’s list of overall top programs for the previous year. More Kapuso shows also took the slots in the said 2019 top-rating list. Joining KMJS were Onanay, Sahaya, 24 Oras, Kara Mia, Cain at Abel, Magpakailanman, Daddy’s Gurl, Pepito Manaloto, The Gift, TODA One I Love, The Clash, Beautiful Justice, StarStruck, Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko, One of the Baes, The Better Woman, and Love You Two. Meanwhile, the Kapuso channel ushers in the Network’s 70th year with a powerhouse line-up of all-new primetime offerings that viewers should watch out for beginning the first semester of 2020. The TV adaptation of the hit 1984 movie Anak ni Waray vs. Anak ni Biday starring Primetime Princess Barbie Forteza, Kate Valdez, Ms. Snooky Serna, and Ms. Dina Bonnevie kick-starts the Network’s roster of upcoming shows. Next in line is the inspirational drama Love Of My Life top-billed by some of the Network’s brightest stars – Carla Abellana, Mikael Daez, and Rhian Ramos, together with Ms. Coney Reyes and highly-talented Kapuso actor Tom Rodriguez in a very special role. Set to debut on Philippine TV this year is the much-awaited local adaptation of hit Korean series Descendants of the Sun (DOTS), headlined by Kapuso Primetime King Dingdong Dantes and Ultimate Star Jennylyn Mercado. Joining them as well are Rocco Nacino and Jasmine Curtis-Smith. On the other hand, Sen. Bong Revilla, Jr. makes his TV comeback via the drama-fantasy program Agimat ng Agila. In this thrilling and action-packed series, Sen. Bong takes viewers on vivid and whimsical adventures that will illuminate moral lessons and tackle societal issues. Completing the Network’s Q1 primetime offerings is the highly anticipated team-up of Primetime Queen Marian Rivera-Dantes and sought-after actor Gabby Concepcion in First Yaya. Nielsen TV Audience Measurement’s client pool covers a total of 34 clients/subscribers consisting of 8 local TV networks including ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, TV5, Aksyon TV and CNN Philippines, among others; 3 regional clients; 2 blocktimers; and 21 agencies (17 media agencies, 3 consulting agencies, and 1 digital agency). Network Press Release 'TV ratings' ABS-CBN NIELSEN #ABS-CBN #GMA #IBC #PTV #RPN #TV5 AGB NIELSEN #GMA #ABS-CBN #IBC #PTV #RPN #TV5 KANTAR MEDIA #IBC #ABS-CBN #GMA #PTV #RPN #TV5